Must've Been The Ice Cream
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Summary: Ash has returned from Unova and decided to revisit the Sinnoh region, though he's not sure why. He stops by Celestic Town and spots a familiar face. He sees the blond champion and strange emotions whirl throughout him. Is he finally growing up? And is Cynthia the missing piece of his life? One thing's for sure, though. It Must've Been The Ice Cream.
1. Watch Your Step

**Yo peeps, this is The One In Green here with some more fanfiction. Although it's different from the other three. This is a Pokemon fanfic revolving around the pairing of Ash Ketchum and Cynthia Shirona a.k.a. Rayshipping. This chapter had two inspirations. My fellow deviant artist 123Taroki123's picture of the two and the fact that I found an utter lacking of this pairing on .**

_Disclaimer: I do solemnly swear that Pokemon is not the property of myself and my affiliates. _

Summary: Ash has returned from Unova and decided to revisit the Sinnoh region, though he's not sure why. He stops by Celestic Town and spots a familiar face. He sees the blond champion and strange emotions whirl throughout him. Is he finally growing up? And is Cynthia the missing piece of his life? One thing's for sure, though. It Must've Been The Ice Cream.

**Route 211**

Ash momentarily removed his cap and ran a hand through his hair before replacing it once more atop his head. He looked at Pikachu who was resting on his shoulder. The two had recently just exited Mt. Corenet and were now approaching Celestic Town. Ash didn't know why, but he felt drawn to this place, as if he needed to do something here. Pikachu knew exactly why, but wasn't going to bother telling his incredibly dense trainer. After a while of walking the two had entered the town and noticed that there hadn't been much change since their last visit. Ash made his way to the Pokemon center and dropped his companions off to let them be checked. What surprised him was that Pikachu had stayed behind with the other Pokemon, making him wonder at the yellow mouse's reason.

So caught up in his thinking, Ash hadn't seen where he was going and slammed into someone. Looking up from his position on the ground, courtesy of said collision, he saw that he had run into none other than the Sinnoh champion; Cynthia Shirona. She smiled at Ash and offered him a hand. Taking it, she helped him onto his feet.

"Hello Ash," she greeted warmly, "It's a pleasant surprise that you're here. May I ask why though?"

Ash returned the smile and replied, "I'm not quite sure of that myself. Something in me telling me that I'm missing something and I feel like this is where I'll find it." He took a closer look at Cynthia and blushed. She was even more intoxicatingly beautiful than the last time he had seen her. What he hadn't known was that she had been checking him out as well.

_He's certainly gotten more handsome, _she thought,_ I just want to take him home and- NO! Bad thoughts! No thinking about Ash like that. _She would have continued reprimanding herself, but Ash had interrupted.

"Um...Cynthia? I was wondering. Where were you headed before I bumped into you?"

"I was headed to a small ice cream shop that had recently opened nearby." She said, her mind salivating at the thought of ice cream. Driving the thought from her head she focused on Ash. "Perhaps you'd like to join me?"

Ash blushed. Was this a date? He hoped so. Being around Cynthia made him relaxed and happy. He nodded quickly and motioned for her to lead the way.

_Did I really just ask him out on a date?,_She asked herself, _He probably doesn't think that it's a date so why disappoint myself?_

"Um, Cynthia?" The black haired boy said, a small blush adorning his cheeks.

"Yes Ash?"

"Is this a date?"

His question threw her for a loop. So he had thought that she was asking him on a date. _Maybe we should see where this goes, _she thought. She gave him a smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him along to her favorite place in the world: the ice cream parlor. _I'm not sure what will become of this but I can say for sure that ice cream is what brought us together... among other things. _She giggled at that last thought.

**Chapter End.**

**Soooo... What'd ya think? Should I continue? Keep it as a one-shot. It's up to you. I will require at least 5 reviews asking for a new chapter if I am to continue this. That's all for now. GMG, Signing Off!**


	2. Ice Cream HOORAY!

Hello peeps of the world, GMG here again with the new chapter. _But why are you submitting so soon? It's only been 14 hours! _That's an easy one. I was only expecting a few reviews, but imagine my surprise when I found my e-mail app had 29 messages! Most of which talked about the story. I had gotten enough reviews after the first 11 messages. Now one person asked about the review requirement. Don't worry, that is for faster uploads. I will upload every 2 weeks otherwise. See now, why it's so important to review? I'm gonna quit talking now and get back to the story.

_Disclaimer: I swear by the river styx that I do not own Pokemon! *thunder booms*_

**Celestic Town:**

Ash and Cynthia stopped in front of the ice cream parlor, aptly named the _Vanillite Villa_ (I am just winging it at this point). Ash looked at the blond champion, whose expression was attributed to the expression of a child in a candy shop. He supposed it was fitting, as it was Cynthia's equivalent of the aforementioned candy shop. Heading inside, the two noticed that the parlor was almost empty besides a few people scattered throughout the room. Walking up to the counter, they quickly ordered their cones. Ash had ordered a simple one-scoop vanilla while Cynthia had gotten a two-scoop of chocolate.

Sitting at the table the two glanced at each other, amber eyes staring into silver ones. Cynthia felt her cheeks heat up under the black haired trainer's gaze. They had already taken their first step away from friendship into a new and wonderful territory. A world of romantic thoughts and a new set of rules to follow. They had only just started and still had along way to go. She broke from his gaze, focusing on the delicious soft serve in her hands. (I just had to put a creepy factor in at this point) But even focusing on the ice cream had its consequences as her mind slipped into the metaphorical gutter. _Ash and ice cream? I wonder how delicious it would be to eat the ice cream off of- Wait, WHAT!? What am I thinking? We're only on a date. I shouldn't be having thoughts like these!._ Squashing down the thoughts, she peered back at Ash who was almost done. He paused for a moment and looked back at her.

"Um, Cynthia. I was hoping that maybe we could have a pokemon battle to see how much the two of us have grown. Is that alright?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Alright Ash. We'll only use three pokemon so it doesn't take to long. It's almost lunch time." She said, getting a smile from the trainer. Quickly polishing off the remains of their ice cream, the two exited the shop. They began heading towards the ruins where they had first met, unaware of the fact that they were holding hands.

**Celestic Town Ruins:**

"I hope you're ready Ash! Go Garchomp! " and with that, the blond champion unleashed her iconic dragon-type pokemon. (If you don't know what it looks like, there's always google)

Ash adjusted his hat and grabbed a ball from his belt clip and yelled, "Alright! Charizard, I choose you!" The hulking fire lizard appeared glaring at the Garchomp. This was a battle between two rulers of the sky.

"Charizard, start off with Flamethrower followed by Dragon Claw!" The Charizard flew forward, spewing fire as it closed in.

"Dodge and use Giga Impact!" Cynthia called. Garchomp avoided the flames and the slash, then rushed at Charizard.

Ash's eyes widened. If that hit he'd be in some serious trouble. "Quick Charizard, take to the sky!" Charizard launched upwards, barely dodging the dragon-type. "Now counter, with Draco Meteor!"

Cynthia could only watch hopelessly as the attack hit Garchomp, leaving it on the ground with swirls in its eyes. Pressing the button on her pokeball she returned Garchomp. Ash returned his Charizard as well before they both sent out new pokemon.

"Go Glaceon!"

"Staraptor, I choose you."

Cynthia smiled. Luck had her back this time.

"All right then. Glaceon use Hail followed by Blizzard!" The sky began to let loose chunks of ice as Glaceon let loose a devastating Blizzard attack. Due to the Hail the attack hit dead on. Staraptor facing a similair fate to that of the Garchomp. Ash looked dumbfounded before he pulled out a new ball.

"Glalie, I choose you!" The ice pokemon appeared, its expression brightening at the ice like conditions. "Iron head!"

"Glaceon dodge and use blizzard!" The small feline pokemon dodged before letting loose another blizzard attack. Glalie looked on as the attack collided with it, doing no damage.

"Alright Glalie, use Iron Head again!" This time the attack landed, knocking out Glaceon. Cynthia quickly surveyed her options. Even if she took out Glalie, Ash still had Charizard and none of her pokemon could stand up to the fearsome dragon. Lifting up her hand she spoke.

"Ash. It is obvious that I can't win so I forfeit." She walked over to him and stole a quick kiss. She grinned before whispering in his ear, "Your prize for winning." Ash shuddered, his face burning bright red. They were soon interrupted by Ash's stomach growling.

"So...," Cynthia started, trying to think of what to say. "We gonna get lunch?"

"Sounds like a plan." Came Ash's response.

They took off again hand-in-hand, speeding towards the nearest diner. Things were turning out quite nicely for the two.

**END.**

**And that's this chapter. While writing this I remembered another review telling me about making a Ash/Elesa story. Sorry but I refuse to write that pairing. It's not that I don't like it, but that I prefer Elesa/Skyla better. Reviews needed are now 10 due to the ridiculous amount I received today. I was unprepared to do this. GMG, Signing off!**


	3. Movie Time and a Kiss

I swear you people are review crazy! Not that I mind. In fact I love it. So as a reward I present you with Chapter 3. Two reviews that need to be mentioned. One having to do with the required reviews which I justify by saying my earlier statement. Just because I don't receive reviews doesn't mean I'll stop posting, it just means you have to wait longer for new chapters. Next this is a personal matter but... Shout out to Johnny! Thanks for reviewing. You reviewing is what really made me write this chapter even though I had half the required reviews. Everybody else, I do thank you for the reviews I have received, you're so kind.

_Disclaimer: *checks computer* Darn it! Still don't own it. One day! Oh yes, one day._

**Diner:**

Cynthia and Ash walked into the small diner, the small establishment giving off a warm feeling. Hands still intertwined, they waited until a waiter or waitress appeared to show them to a table. A few minutes later, one of the waitresses greeted them and sat them at a small table in a corner. Hidden slightly from the other patrons. They placed their orders and began to talk to one another about recent events. Ash informing Cynthia of his progress in the Unova region and Cynthia of the many challengers who had fought for her title. They continued chatting until the food was served. Ash had ordered a standard cheeseburger( America!) with fries and Cynthia had ordered a plate of roast beef with mashed potatoes. They both ate their food while continuing their conversation, Ash's light-hearted nature causing the blonde to laugh occasionally.

Paying the check, the two left the diner and discussed their next course of action.

"We could watch a movie," She suggested,"I heard that Veilstone City has recently opened a new theater."

Ash smiled. "Sounds wonderful. We should head their now so we'll be back before sundown."

The two of them boarded Charizard, as Garchomp had fainted, and flew off into the sky. Their destination; Veilstone City.

**Veilstone City; Theater:**

The couple landed in front of the modern theater, startling a few people with the sight of the Sinnoh champion. Looking at the posters, they decided on a movie about the Guardians of Aura and headed to the ticket booth. Buying two tickets, they headed in and bought some popcorn and soft drinks before entering one of the screen rooms. They sat near the top of the rows and waited for the movie to start.

The movie began and Ash felt a wave of Deja vu. The movie was about the legendary Guardian, Sir Aaron. The movie was about some of his fabled adventures along side the Aura pokemon, Lucario. What sent Ash for a loop, was the romantic situation between Lady Eileen and Sir Aaron. That had certainly never been mentioned when trying to rescue Pikachu from the Tree of Life. Cynthia glanced over at Ash seeing the look of recognition on his face.

"Ash," she whispered, drawing his attention, "Have you seen this movie before? I'm sorry if-"

"Cynthia," he interjected, "One of my adventures involved rescuing Pikachu from the Tree of Life with the help of a Lucario who had been sealed into a staff by Sir Aaron over a hundred years ago."

_So that's why, _Cynthia thought to herself before turning back to the movie. (This next part screams cliche) During one of the romantic parts, as the two reached for some popcorn, their hands brushed against each other's. Ash began pulling his hand away, but a firm hold kept it from escaping and caused him to blush a deep scarlet. glancing at the blonde, he was soon entranced by her beauty. He could slightly, very slightly, understand Brock now. Cynthia on the other hand was internally squealing like a school girl.

_He's just too adorable when he blushes like that. _She thought to herself, _Mixed with his handsomeness and you have one irresistible trainer. I wonder if I can... _Cynthia almost grinned like a certain Cheshire Cat but kept control of her features. Being the older of the two, she had a little more difficulty pulling off cute and adorable so she had to use a different tactic. Using her pointer finger and thumb, she grabbed Ash's chin and turning it to look completely at her. His face burned an even brighter shade under her all consuming gaze. He watched in embarrassment, fascination, and anticipation of what she'd do next. He watched as she leaned in closer bringing them centimeters from the other's face. He could feel her hot breath against his lips before she closed the remaining distance, catching him in intoxicating kiss. He felt her tongue prodding at his lower lip and gave it the entrance it seeked, allowing her access to his mouth and vice versa. Their tongues engaged in a war for dominance which ended with Ash submitting to the older woman. Their kiss was a milestone in their relationship to come and a moment they would never forget.

**Chapter End.**

**I realized, halfway through typing this, a mistake I made in the last chapter. Ash had a battle with Cynthia after dropping off his pokemon. But I have a logical explanation! He only dropped of those who had battled the pokemon in Mt. Corenet and keeping the ones who were still healthy. Remember peeps, 5 reviews. **

**-GMG, Signing Off!**


	4. A Game of Spin the Bottle?

I'd like to say thanks to those of you who have been reading this. It's amazing that so many people like this story considering the state of my other stories. I have a few things to say before we get to the chapter. One, a few of the reviews asked if Ash would have any powers with Aura. While I didn't mean to insinuate that, it did seem interesting. I'd like to hear what you peeps think of the idea. Post your answers in the reviews. If I get a majority asking for it, I will try my best to fit it into the story. After conferring with myself I figured out the main plot problem. Nothing harsh and evil, relax. Also, I am going to start another story soon and want some feed back. The pairing has yet to be decided so I offer you a choice. The pairings I will let you choose from are: Skyla x Elesa, Ash x Harem( only 3 girls) , or Ash x May. One other thing. Since Cynthia is the older one, I have given her a more dominant aspect for this story. Also the rating will raise to M next chapter if I can write it correctly.

Replies.

.330: His other two pokemon are... dependent on the replies about the Aura. So it'll take a few chapters.

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: ... You're absolutely right. WHAT WAS I THINKING? We're talking about debatably the hottest trainer on the show! *Starts bowing* Gomenesai Gohan-san, please forgive me!

WhiteEagle1985: I answered that in the above paragraph.

Other reviewers; _yugiohkristjan, and _

**Veilstone City Theater:**

The couple walked out of the theater, both blushing an iridescent red. Cynthia was surprised by her own boldness but attributed it to Ash's ability to bring out the best in others. That had been one of the best kisses that she had received. Not to unusual considering her lack of previous relationships. She leaned into Ash, causing him to blush even more deeply. He enjoyed it regardless. Having one of the most beautiful trainers leaning into you tended to be very enjoyable.

"Uh... I really enjoyed that Cynthia. We should do this again sometime." He said, hoping she had liked it as well.

"I agree. I had a wonderful time." said the blond champion. " We should head back to Celestic town. Maybe I can make us some dinner. "

"Sounds like a plan. Now, let's go"

The two of them boarded Charizard once more, heading back to celestic town.

**Celestic Town; Cynthia's House.**

Dismounting from the giant fire-lizard, the couple began walking down the pathway to the house. It was a small and simple house like the others in the town and gave off a cozy atmosphere. Entering the house, Ash gazed at the quaint house. The walls were riddled with shelves containing all sorts of ancient trinkets from the many ruins Cynthia had explored. To the left of the entry way was the living room while the kitchen was on the right side. In between the two rooms was a hallway with few doors and at the end was a stairway leading to a small trapdoor. (I always like interesting additions to houses like trap doors.) The frame of the trapdoor was reinforced so it could be stood on top of.

The two of them headed into the small modernized kitchen and Cynthia opened the refrigerator. Conferring with each other, the two decided to make some subs. Ash cut the rolls for the sandwiches as Cynthia began pulling out the different sandwich stuff and placing it at the small round table near the only window in the kitchen. Ash walked over to the table and set the rolls next to everything else with 2 plates. The two prepared their sandwiches, giving Cynthia time to think of their kiss earlier.

_Ash is an excellent kisser. It makes me wonder about it's other applicati- No. I need to keep myself in control. I blame Flint. Stupid ass pervert. (Made this up and it will be used later on) But he does have a nice- DARN IT! Why can't I get a hold of this? _She asked herself. Her conscious chose then to speak, _It's not what you need to get a hold of but who. STOP IT! It's bad enough that my mind is pervaded with all sorts of perverted thoughts, I don't need input from conscious. _Finally stomping out the thoughts, she finished the sandwich she was preparing. The two trainer sat down and began eating.

While eating, their conversation from earlier in the diner started again as they shared more about themselves. Finishing their subs, they discarded their trash and walked back into the hallway. Ash had decided that it was time to leave and spoke up

"I had a lot of fun Cynthia and I'll see ya tomorrow." He reached for knob but a hand on his wrist prevented that. Looking back, he saw Cynthia smiling warmly.

"Don't worry Ash," replied Cynthia,"You don't have to rent a room in the Pokemon Center. I have a spare room upstairs"

"I w-wouldn't want to impose or an-anything," stammered the black haired trainer.

Cynthia waved her free hand dismissively. "You wouldn't be imposing at all."

Ash found himself backed into a corner. He hadn't wanted to rush the relationship and staying over at a woman's house seemed a little fast to him. Realizing that he was out of options he acquiesced, making the blonde smile even more. She led Ash up the stairs and lifted the trap door. She climbed though it before helping him up. Looking around, he found himself in a small room with one door. She led him over to the door and opened it, revealing a small hallway. Their were 3 doors in this hallway. One on each side and one at the end.

"The door on the left lead to a bathroom while the right leads to where you'll be sleeping. My room is the door at the end. We have a few hours before we need to go to sleep, so... want to play a game?"

Ash responded," Yeah, seems like fun. What game did you have in mind?" He didn't notice Cynthia's expression shift into a more flirtatious state.

"Spin the bottle."

Confused, Ash inquired, "But don't you need more people for..." he trailed off, recognition coming across his face. "OH! Eheheheh I see."

Ash found himself pushed into a wall, Cynthia's lips covering his own, as they moved their lips against one another's. A warm feeling on his lower lip cause him to open his mouth, allowing Cynthia access. Her arms wrapped around behind Ash's neck as he brought his hands to her hips. They continued the kiss until they broke apart, gasping for air.

There in that hallway began one of the longest games of tonsil hockey. Both winning and very happy as they walked into their separate rooms for the night.

_11:03 p.m._

Cynthia woke with a start, hair clinging to her forehead. She had just woken from a nightmare. Stumbling sleepily out of the room, she entered the hallway and entered the guest room. She crept over to the bed, looking at Ash's sleeping face. She moved back the covers slightly and slid underneath them. She felt Ash's arms wrap around her as exhaustion pulled at her consciousness. Slowly she let sleep overtake her, secure in the arms of the boy from Pallet Town.

**Chapter end.**

That's it for chapter 4, I hope y'all like it. I look forward to your responses to my questions from earlier. Peace out. GMG, Signing off!


	5. Errands and a Lake Date

Yo peeps! GMG here with chapter 5. I have a few pieces of new about the questions I asked last chapter. My new story will be Ash x Harem. The harem will be Ash x Cynthia x Flannery x May. Flannery appeared in both reviews that mentioned it and the other two are my favorite characters to ship with Ash. I won't start that story until this one is done...sorry. It's bittersweet having to update this fast. On one hand, I have to spontaneously come up with ideas *brain starts hurting*. On the other, I stay at the top of the list of pokemon stories. I also learned that I can trick you guys. Some of the reviews were talking about how I was making it rated M. The rated M part is near the end of chapter not the beginning. Mr. Flawless... just quit it Johnny, you are not flawless. I am. Who wins our competitions more? That's right, me. *starts moonwalking*

**_Disclaimer: Hmm *looks at laptop screen* Nintendo owns Pokemon. Damn it! Why can't I own Pokemon?!_**

**Cynthia's House( Guest Bedroom):**

Sunlight trickled into the room, illuminating the two figures sleeping in the bed. Ash's eyes opened sleepily, the haze of sleep clearing away. He reached for his hat but ran into something. Looking down, his eyes lost any trace of sleep, replaced with fear. He was in bed with a female... CRAP! His morning 'problem' wasn't helping either. He slowly extracted himself from the bed, hoping he hadn't woken Cynthia. He quietly made his way to the door, but a voice stopped him.

"Ash?" Came the blonde's voice, still sleepy and fuzzy. Ash froze, his cheeks burning as he slowly turned around. He looked back at Cynthia. His eyes fell upon her and he couldn't pull his gaze away. She looked beautiful, a more subtle beauty tempered by the attire she wore. In her normal black get up, she was sexy and graceful. In a night gown she was still sexy but had a hint of cuteness not seen elsewhere.

"Morning Cynthia... um... why were you in my bed?" He asked.

Cynthia looked at Ash, her own cheeks glowing. She looked at him, contemplating whether or not to tell him. The truth would cause him to comfort her and lying would lead to his embarrassment. Lying it was, she'd tell him the truth later. She shifted ito a more provocative position. She pouted at Ash.

"You don't want me in your bed with you?" She almost laughed at how red Ash's face got with that comment. He seemed to stuttering over his reply.

"I d-do like you in my bed-I mean that I don't- AH! WHY CAN'T I SAY WHAT I MEAN?!" he finally yelled.

Cynthia began giggling hysterically, catching the attention of the embarrassed trainer.

"I was just joking Ash, calm down." her expression sobered a little, "I just had a nightmare and didn't want to sleep alone."

Ash walked back to the bed and kneeled beside it, His face level with Cynthia's. He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips before standing up and walking to the door. Stopping at the door, he turned to her and smiled.

"I'll make you some breakfast. Why don't you get changed and come down to the table." With that he stepped out of the room.

Cynthia lay there smiling at the door. Her boyfriend was so sweet. _Wait, boyfriend? I like the sound of it and we did make out for over an hour yesterday. Part of me wishes that we could've gone further. MUST-STOP-THINKING-PERVERTED-THOUGHTS! Guys are supposed to be the perverts, not the women. _Her conscious chose then to intercede, '_Why is that so bad? You and I both know that you want him and it's not like he's going to say no to you. I think that little game of tonsil hockey last night proves that.'_

Cynthia paused, her conscious was right. Besides, wasn't it human nature to want love and all it's aspects. She'd like to be with Ash like _THAT_, but right now wasn't the correct time. Crawling out of the bed, she exited the guest room and walked back to her room. Reaching in her closet, she pulled out a different outfit than what she normally wore. She pulled the clothes on and looked in the mirror attached to the back of the door. She wore a pair of black jean and a purple shirt with a black pokeball motif. Her hair was styled in it's normal way, obscuring one of her grey eyes. Satisfied with her appearance, she entered the small bathroom in the hallway and brushed her teeth. Exiting the bathroom, she made her way downstairs to the kitchen and saw Ash setting two plates on the table.

He had made the stereotypical breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon. (I realized something... WHICH POKEMON IS USED FOR BACON!? ) He looked up at the the blonde champion and gestured for her to take a seat. Cynthia walked over and took one of the seats. Ash set down a glass of milk for both of them before taking his own seat. The two ate their food quietly before Ash spoke up.

"I left Pikachu and two of my other pokemon at the Pokemon Center. I need to pick them up soon. Would you like to come with me."

Cynthia nodded, smiling at him. "It'd be nice to see Pikachu again. Why didn't he stay with you?"

Ash shrugged. He really didn't know why the mouse pokemon had offered to stay behind.

After the two had finished, Ash had set their plates in the sink and headed upstairs to change. CYnthia entered her living room and sat on the small couch that rested in front of the window. She grabbed a novel she had left on the small table beside the couch and began reading.

Ash climbed down the stairs a few minute later causing her to look up. He wore his old Sinnoh outfit. (google peeps.) Setting the book down, she got up and the two left hand-in-hand. They walked off in the direction of the Pokemon Center.

**Pokemon Center:**

The automatic doors of the building opened as the couple entered. Nurse Joy looked up from some paperwork at the two and greeted them.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. I assume your here for your three pokemon Ash. Welcome Cynthia, do your pokemon need any attention?"

The blonde champion reached for the pokeballs clipped on the back of her belt. She took off three and handed them to Nurse Joy and Ash handed the three remaining pokeballs he had to her as well. She took them and walked into one of the back rooms and came back with two pokeballs and Pikachu riding her shoulder.

"Pika!" The small yellow mouse jumped off Nurse Joy's shoulder and ran over to Ash. He climbed up to his perch on Ash's shoulder opposite the side of Ash that was occupied by Cynthia. The small pokemon prodded Ash and pointed at Cynthia questioningly. Ash looked at his partner and nodded, a small smile on his face. The yellow mouse climbed onto Ash's head before jumping over Cynthia's and landed on her shoulder. Cynthia smiled at Pikachu, giggling at the pokemon's excitement.

"Hello to you to Pikachu. How are you?"

"Pikaa! Pika pika pikachu!"

"Good." She turned to Ash. "Maybe we can go swimming today Ash. I heard the weather near Lake Valor is nice this time of year."

Ash blushed, the thought of Cynthia in a bathing suit was very tempting.

"We need to go back to get your bathing suit. Mine's in my backpack."

Cynthia waved his question off. "I've already planned for that. I'm wearing my bikini underneath my clothes."

Ash gulped at the thought of the blonde in a bikini, but nodded. The couple and Pikachu walked out of the Pokemon Center. Ash pulled out one of the pokeballs and tossed it in the air, releasing his pokemon.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!"

The trio boarded the Pidgeot and they were off. Their destination Lake Valor.

**Lake Valor:**

Stepping off of Pidgeot's back, Ash recalled the bird before running off to the surrounding forest to change. Pikachu and Cynthia waited for him to return. Pikachu heard a rustle of leaves and turned to see a female Pikachu looking at him. She made a 'come hither' motion with one of her paws before running into the forest. Pikachu didn't hesitate and tore off after her, disappearing into the forest. Cynthia watched with a slight bit of amusement before the snapping of a branch caused her to turn. She saw Ash heading towards her. His uncovered chest allowing her to look at his toned muscles, a red blush adorning her face as she stared.

"Ready?" he asked grinning.

"Y-yes."

The two stepped into the lake and began swimming around and playing with each other. They would splash each other and kiss. One such kiss developed into more.

Ash was kissing Cynthia with passion, the two of them occasionally breaking for air. Cynthia felt a burning low in her stomach and she understood why. She needed Ash right now.

**Chapter End.**

MWAHAHAHA! Cliffhangers, YAY!. I only stopped here because I didn't want a super long chapter. Don't worry, I'll put the lemon in the next chapter. I revealed one of Ash's other pokemon. The last one is decided by the answer to the question about Aura. Next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow. C'ya! GMG, Signing off!


	6. Eroti- I Mean Aquatic Desires

I believe that I am one of the fastest updates on this site. Also... YOU IDJITS! I KNOW THAT I HAD TO CHANGE THE RATING TO 'M' IF I WANTED TO POST A LEMON! Seriously. I have used some advanced vocabulary in previous chapters which implies that I'm intelligent. Next order of business... WATCH THE POWER OF AURA RAWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRR! That's right, Ash will have Aura powers. YAY! I got a review this morning that suggested that I add three people he/she had listed to the harem. Seems interesting but I wanted to keep numbers down. Oh! I forgot to mention that I posted a Ash x Cynthia picture on my deviantart page. My username is the exact same one as on this site so you should be able to find it there. Back to the rated 'm' thing. I'm not really mad as much as I am frustrated. Now... ONWARD INTO THE LEMON! If you are wondering why it's called a lemon. There are somethings that are not meant to be seen and remember citrus burns the eyes. XD. for my deviant page (remove the spaces)

GateMasterGreen . DeviantArt . Com

**_Disclaimer: Do I look like I own pokemon? No!_**

**_LEMON START!_**

Breaking the kiss, Cynthia leaned into Ash and whispered in his ear.

"I want you. Right now."

She then pulled Ash back to the shore and pulled out a towel he had kept in his backpack, setting it on the ground. She laid down on the towel and made a 'come hither' motion, causing Ash to follow her. Laying on the towel, the two kissed, their bare skin flush against the other's. Reaching behind her, Cynthia used one hand to undo the knot that held her bikini top up. With Ash's help, she quickly removed the top and revealed her breasts. They were a nice size, a B-cup. Ash broke from their kiss and slowly began kissing down the side of her face, then her neck, then continued downward until he reached her chest. He took one nipple in his mouth, licking and nipping, causing Cynthia to moan in delight. Tingles of pleasure arcing throughout her body. He uses his other hand to pleasure her other breast, causing her to writhe underneath him. He was going to continue but found himself suddenly on his back, Cynthia hovering over him.

"Remember Ash, I'm going to be the one in control. You will do as I say, okay?"

Ash could only nod, his body trembling with anticipation. She slide her hands down to his shorts, fingers slipping underneath the edges and pulled them down. Ash's member sprang to attention and Cynthia licked her lips. She slipped the bottom part of her own swimsuit off, positioning herself over Ash. She tensed, bracing for the pain she knew would come with breaking her hymen, and dropped onto his member. She gasped in pain and Ash looked at her in concern. He knew what had happened but that didn't stop him from being concerned. After a moment, she began to move, causing pleasure to shoot throughout her being. She started a rhythm of up and down, her pace steadily increasing. Ash's hands found her hips as he began bucking upward to meet her. The pleasure slowly built until the both reached a release. Ash exploding inside of her.

The two collapsed in exhaustion, trying to regain some lost energy. When Cynthia summoned enough strength, she pulled off of Ash and pulled her swimsuit on, followed by her outfit. Ash quickly did the same and helped Cynthia fix her hair, which had become wild during their previous 'experience'. The two had done so in the nick of time because only a few minute later Dawn, one of Ash's friends, had walked up to the lakeside. (Here's the plot problem. Dawn will be evil fangirl of doom. MWAHAHAHA!) She had spotted the two talking and recognized Ash's iconic hat. Running over she glomped the unfortunate boy, sending him to the ground.

"Oh Ash! It's so nice to see you! How have you been?" She said, not noticing Cynthia glaring at her.

Ash pried her off and turned to look at her.

"I'm fine Dawn, it's nice to see you too, but you kind of interrupted." He said, motioning towards the blonde.

Looking over Dawn finally noticed Cynthia, who seemed to be glaring at her. She glared back. No way was some blond whore going to take her Ash. What was funny was that Cynthia was thinking the same about Dawn. Ash was her's damn it! She'd fight tooth and nail to keep him. Ash looked at the girls, confused as to why they were mad at each other. He walked over and sat behind Cynthia, wrapping his arms around her in the hopes of calming her down. His plan worked and she leaned back into Ash, smirking at Dawn who was now gaping like a fish. Oh hell no! She was going to separate them if she had to, but she needed a plan.

"It was nice to see you Ash, but I just remembered something I had to do. C'ya!" With that she ran off, leaving the couple staring at where she had been. Ash in confusion, Cynthia in paranoia. She wasn't sure what the bluenette would do to try and break her and Ash apart. She decided that it was probably a good time to leave.

"We should head back now Ash and get some lunch. Let's go find Pikachu and leave."

Ash nodded, but before the two had a chance to go look for Pikachu, the electric mouse ran out of the forest with the female, stopping in front of the couple. Cynthia eyed the female pikachu, a plan forming in her head. Walking over to the pokemon, she crouched down in front of it.

"Hello Pikachu, would you like to join my team? You can be with Ash's pikachu all the time that way."

The little electric mouse nodded eagerly, bouncing in excitement. Cynthia pulled out a pokeball and held it out to the pikachu. The small mouse pokemon tapped the button on the ball, allowing itself to be captured. She released the pokemon from the ball and picked the pikachu up in her arms. "I think I'll call you Chuchu" (Pocket Monsters reference. Now the pairing is an off kilter red x yellow.) . The couple soon reboarded Pidgeot and flew back to Cynthia's house in Celestic Town. Meanwhile, Dawn was contriving a plan to get Ash to herself.

**Chapter End.**

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN! Oh no, Dawn has a plan. What is it? Even I don't know. I'm just going to wrap this up by saying thanks to those of you who have read and reviewed. Your the only reason this story continues. GMG, Signing off!


	7. A Little Picnic

Yo peeps, GMG back with Chapter 7 of MBTIC. I hope you peeps understand that all of these chapters are the drafts being published. I just wing 'em and post them. One drawback is the length of chapters for which I apologize. On the brightside you guys get faster uploads. I'll try to work in Ash's aura this chapter... we'll see. I'm sorry, I really do just type off the top of my head. This chapter will be a picnic. *Grins* Literally. Also, I need to get Ash back to Pallet Town so his mom can embarrass him. Well, we may as well start now.

**_Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own. Not me!_**

**Eterna Forest:**

Ash and Cynthia were sitting in a clearing in Eterna Forest, watching the small bug-type pokemon crawl along. They had arrived after preparing lunch at Cynthia's house and brought it with them for a picnic. The two of them sat on a black sheet that was decorated with small yellow circles. (I'm sorry, but Cynthia's hair clips look like an Umbreon's ear) After they had finished eating, the two of them laid back on the sheet, staring up at the sky. They watched the clouds pass by as Cynthia snuggled up into Ash's chest. (Only submissive thing I'll use that makes it look like Ash has the pant's in the relationship.) Cynthia's mind wandered back to their date in the theater and the events leading up to their kiss. A flash of recognition flew through her mind. He had told her about rescuing Pikachu with the help of a Lucario. She looked at Ash, grey eyes locking with amber.

"Ash," she started, "Can you tell me of your adventure in the Tree of Beginning( I accidently used Tree of Life in chapter 3)?"

Ash nodded before he began to regale her with his tale. Explaining his many fights in the tournament, leading to the events in the ballroom and the release of Lucario. How Kid Summers had joined them as they explored the giant stone tree. He then told her of how he and Lucario healed Mew at the cost of Lucario's life. Cynthia perked up at the mention of him using Aura to heal Mew.

"Ash, can you use Aura to any degree?" She asked, hoping he said yes.

"Sure did," he said, "I even found myself a teacher." He held out a hand and formed an Aura Sphere in the palm of his hand.

Cynthia stared at the orb, it's light illuminating her face with a soft blue glow. She looked back at Ash, eyes full of wonder.

"Can you teach me?" She asked, excitement evident in her tone.

Ash nodded and explained the mechanics behind it. 10 minutes later and Cynthia had her own Aura Sphere. The weird thing was that it was a solid gold color with streaks of silver and black shifting throughout it. She looked at it before glancing at a nearby tree. With a flick of her wrist, the sphere shot from her hand flying straight through the tree before it dissipated. She pounced on Ash, thanking him profusely for teaching her. He would've responded but her chest was suffocating him. What neither had noticed was that Dawn had been spying on them. She had heard Ash explain how to do the Aura Sphere and had practiced it. Above her palm floated a sphere that illuminated with a malevolent purple. She turned away from the two, sneaking out of the forest.

When Cynthia's excitement had passed, she climbed off Ash and kissed him chastely. The two picked up all the picnic materials and exited the forest. Once more Pidgeot landed them in front of Cynthia's house, the two entering it and shutting the door.

The two climbed the stairs and headed into Cynthia's room. She pushed Ash onto the bed and crawled in beside him. She rest her head on his chest allowing sleep to overcome her. It was an afternoon nap, nothing important.

_Dream:_

_She found herself sitting in her living room with Ash, a Christmas Tree in the corner of the room. Sitting near the tree, she saw something that nearly brought tears to her eyes. There before the tree, were two small children. One was a small girl, no older then seven, with blond hair and little lightning bolts underneath her pale amber eyes. The other was a boy, who looked to be about 12, he had wild black hair and grey eyes, his face clear of the lightning bolts his sister had. The two children were opening presents and showing them off to the other. Cynthia leaned into Ash's shoulder and smiled at the heartwarming sight._

_She knew this was a dream. A dream that would one day become reality. She looked at one of the room's walls scrutinizing it. _

_There on the wall was a deep spherical gouge and the area surrounding it was blackened. What did that mean? Did something happen before this happy dream. She wondered what could've happened. She was about to ask Ash but the dream began fading, her mind returning to the conscious realm._

**Chapter End.**

This wasn't too long but it'll do for now. Hope you enjoyed. GMG, Signing off!


	8. The Prodigal Son Returns

Yo peeps, this is GMG here with chapter 8. I'm sorry about the insufferable wait of about two months and hope that you forgive me. I do have a few reasons, though. One, at first I wasted a week doing nothing and was planning on doing it within the next few days, but… My bro and I fought and he got the computer taken away. That lasted about a week. I wasted the next few weeks updating my other stories. The last few have to do with the fact that my brother's computer caught a nasty virus due to all his recent downloads and he blamed it on me. Yes I was using the computer when it shut off, but I was on YouTube! YouTube, of all things. Now, I'm using my Dad's laptop. YAY! Now to answer a few questions. There was an issue revolving around the colors of the Aura spheres. They are that way because the Aura is the life force of a soul. If their soul is dark, so is their Aura. This is why Dawn's is a malevolent color, why Ash's is a pure blue, and Cynthia's is a tender shade of gold. The reason hers is gold is because she is reacting in a positive way to her relation with Ash. I must ask that you understand that my updates won't be often for now. Not only do I have 8 stories to handle, I have a limited window to use this laptop. Now, let's begin.

**_Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat not, own Pokemon in any way, shape, or form. Yes that includes Pokeballs._**

Chapter 8: The Prodigal Son Returns and Other Plans.

The afternoon light poured into the room, its beams shining onto the face of its victims. Ash's eyes squinted open, as did Cynthia's. The couple groaned in annoyance at being awakened. Cynthia shifted into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes. She climbed out of bed and stretched, watching as Ash slowly did the same. Once her grogginess had lowered to a manageable level, she headed downstairs to grab a snack. Ash walked into the kitchen, his eyes landing on Cynthia who was licking a fudge pop. In her other hand was another. He walked over and sat down, accepting the Popsicle she offered him. The two sat in companionable silence, enjoying their ice cream. Upon finishing his, he spoke up.

"Um, Cynthia?" She looked up at him, questioningly. "I had planned on visiting my mom before I had bumped into you. I was heading over to a new transport station they set up here."

Her eyes widened in recognition. A new building had been set up, working with longer based warp panels, similar to those found in some of the more technologically advanced buildings. From what the advertisements said, the stations were set up throughout the many regions.

"I'll come with you. I want to meet the woman who raised such a caring man like you."

Ash blushed at the praise, but nodded nonetheless. They disposed of their waste and headed to the front door. Ash opened the door, allowing Cynthia out before him. She gave him a small kiss for his chivalry, before heading to the end of the walkway.

Heading along the pathway that led back to the center of the town. Upon arrival, Ash pointed out a newly constructed building labeled "Graywall Transport Co." (Now, most people won't understand this, so I'll explain quickly. My OC Tyson Graywall is mentioned in a few of my fics. He is a deity from his realm that can open portals to anywhere he desires. No, he is not god-like, he only has the one power and there are hundreds like him. They each have their own domains. Any questions about him, I can answer via PM.) The building was only one story and similar in size to a pokecenter. It was painted black with a few accents of green. The green accents formed swirls that reminded Ash of a black hole. Below the sign for the name was a small symbol. It was the letters G and M surrounded by the same design as the green accents.

The two walked up to the building and entered. The interior followed a similar color scheme as the outside. The floor was comprised of black tiles, line in green. The wall was black and, also, bore the green accents. Walking up to the desk, Cynthia rang the bell, hoping that whoever operated the place would show. Almost immediately, they were greeted by a teenager. He wore a black hoodie with green sleeves (hehe greensleeves) and the letters "GM" emblazoned on the chest. He wore black slacks and his spiky hair covered the right side of his face. On his left ear was a strange device that covered his ear and also had a microphone. It also included a green piece of glass that rested in front of the one eye that wasn't hidden. He smiled at them and nodded.

"Welcome to Graywall Transport Co. How may I be of service?"

He looked between the two, waiting for a response. It was Ash who replied.

"We were wondering if you could transport us as close to Pallet Town as possible and how much it would cost."

The teen chuckled, his solid black eyes showing amusement.

"Considering that you're my first customer, it's on the house. (Not the real reason) I must apologize however, as the closest we can get you is Viridian City."

Cynthia waved his comment off.

"Ash and I can travel the rest of the way by air. How soon before we can leave?"

Stepping around the counter, he grinned. "Immediately. Now, hold on to your hats."

Ash grasped his hat firmly in place. No sooner than doing that, the trio underwent a falling sensation before landing at almost the same instance. Ash and Cynthia stumbled, their equilibrium shot. Tyson, or at least that's what his name tag said, watched in amusement as the two tried to regain their balance. Deciding to mess with them he spoke up.

"Side effects may include, but are not limited to; dizziness, loss of equilibrium, nausea, vomiting, seizures, and sometimes never death."

The last part caused them to whip their heads in his direction. He began laughing, no one ever caught the 'never' remark.

"I said sometimes NEVER death. It's completely safe."

The two visibly slumped in relief.

"Now off you go. Things to do and people to see, I assume. Stop by any time."

The couple stumbled to the doorway, their balance increasing with each step. By the time they exited the building, they were perfectly fine.

Not wanting to waste any time, Ash fetched a ball from his belt and released Pidgeot. The proud bird looked at the two and crowed in annoyance. Obviously, he didn't like being used as an express flight line. Ash smiled sheepishly and patted the bird's colorful mane.

"Sorry buddy. I promise this is the last stop today, okay?"

The bird, stared at him intently, but nodded. The two trainers climbed on and Ash called out their destination.

"To Pallet Town!"

**Meanwhile with Dawn…**

Dawn paced in her room, muttering to herself.

"I'll get that blonde whore for stealing Ash away from me. She'll get what's coming to her!"

That said, she continued pacing, concocting a plan to dispose of our blonde champion and to woo Ash.

**End.**

And that's a wrap. No, not a wrap you eat! It means I finished the chapter. I could go for a wrap though. Maybe, listen to rap while I eat my wrap. Then work on wrapping tape around my brother's face, so he would finally shut up! YES! GENIUS! I shall do so at once! Also, I'll answer what questions I can through PM's. This is GMG, Signing Off!


End file.
